Residual Darkness
by enemiesuandi
Summary: Vegeta decides he has had enough and wants to find peace in eternal slumber. Will he take his own life? Or does fate have bigger plans for the Prince? Warning dark scenes.
1. Dark Embrace

He stared at his tanned scar littered body in the mirror. He had stripped himself bare and was staring down at the marks. He knew how each had made its presence and every scar held a deeply hidden memory. As his thoughts began to race he dropped his arms at his side and stared into his mirrored eyes.

Once they held a glare that could will so many thousands into submission. An ice cold gaze that many had trembled in fear of. A burning madness that had been the last image of thousands was now an empty and pitiful sight. The dam broke and the sound of shattered glass resonated off the walls around him. His image broken like his will. His knuckles dripped red and stained the pure white sink beneath them.

The feeling of his blood leaving his body was intoxicating. After so many years of training and fighting, it had become his only comfort. His only reminder that he was still alive and not already in Hell. He wondered would Hell be this bad? Surely nothing could replicate the fierce self loathing and deafening emptiness he felt inside. Maybe even, it would be his relief.

Death was not something he feared. He had already died after all. He remembered the burning anger he had felt when he arrived at the foot of king Yemmas desk. But for once it had drifted away. Now his weary soul could rest knowing there was nothing left for him to fight. No one to take from him, no one to expect from him. And no one to watch him struggle and fall short. He remembered the relief he had felt. Unlike any feeling he had ever experienced while alive.

Snapping himself out of his trance he looked down at the shimmering pieces of glass around him. One sharp ended piece dripped with blood from his knuckles. Before he had time to think he found himself gripping the shard in his hand, hovering above his marred arm. He let out a calculated breath and plunged it deep into his wrist, dragging it down the length of his fore arm. The pain a welcome and familiar sensation. He repeated the action to his other arm though it proved more difficult having to use his injured arm. The line was not as clean and was jagged like the glass which had caused it. He stood staring at the crimson stained flesh until he crumpled to the floor in a sorry heap. Sitting in a puddle that was slowly forming beneath him.

His breathing was shallow now. His vision blurred slightly as his body took over trying desperately to heal the wounds he had inflicted upon himself. The cool tile floor of his private bathroom at capsule corp was the only thing he could feel aside from the rush of adrenaline that numbed his remaining senses. He was alone. Truly the last Sayian. No longer a Prince of anyone but his rivals half breed son. With no true purpose left, no great challenge to face.

The tyrant that he had sworn his life to destroying had killed him. And the ridiculous excuse for a Sayian Kakarott had been the one to bring Frieza to his demise. And what was worse, his rival had also found his end. With none left to rule, and no burning hatred to keep him going there was nothing left for him.

Vegeta sighed as he looked down at his arms. One long deep gash down the middle of each raged red with his blood leaking out. His royal blood, his life blood draining from his body. It wouldn't be long now. He wondered briefly if his father could see him now. His heir to the throne of a warrior race, crumpled broken and defeated by none other than himself. The pride that once coursed through his veins must have trickled out along with his blood for he did not feel remorse for his actions. He could not find the will to live when he lived in a world which he hated, and which truly hated him.

Blackness ebbed at the remainder of his senses. He slowly shut his eyes prepared for the circle of Hell he was sure had been reserved for him. He suddenly felt a whir stir the remainder of his senses but before he could think to open his eyes, a heavy breath escaped him, and darkness, the one true thing that had accompanied him his entire life, caressed him in her cold embrace.


	2. Turn Of Events

_Authors Note:__ Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update! I assure you there are many chapters planned out for this fiction. It has just taken me quite some time to decide how I want to present this to all of you. I went back and did some slight editing to the first chapter. I am very excited about this story and I hope after reading these next few chapters that you are too! _

_I guess now would be as a good a time as any to give warnings for this fic! As I'm sure you noticed in my last chapter, this fic is going to have a lot of dark tones to it thanks to the Saiyan Prince. The rating is not ONLY because of these dark scenes though. There will be a lot of sexual content in later chapters. _

_For those of you who know me, I am a fan of Yaoi, so it goes without saying there will be some in this fiction. BUT before you go turning away know this. There is still going to be plenty of non-yaoi love ^_^ I believe that Bulma/Vegeta fans will thoroughly enjoy this fiction as well! But that is for future chapters and I won't be giving anymore away._

_Ok ok ok, I know you want to get to the fiction so I will wrap this up. Anyone who finds interest in this story that would like to lend me a hand with a few things in this fiction please be sure and PM me! I will explain more in the messages. And now, TO THE STORY!_

_Two Months Ago_

He looked around at the change of scenery. There were no more shudders from the ground below. No more lava rushing from Namek's core. No more gushing winds that had turned from cold to boiling hot under his power. There was sunshine and peace resonating in the air around him.

He looked down at his body, no longer covered in blood and bruises. His gi was in tatters though. His entire torso was exposed and he looked to where there had had been cuts bleeding profusely and saw only his undamaged flesh. He looked down at his pants and saw rips in the knees from where he had been brought down to the ground under Frieza's might. He had no idea how he got to where ever here was, but he was grateful. And as he looked down he noticed the soft pink and yellow clouds he stood on.

Goku let out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding and allowed his body to fall back onto the clouds. He starred into the never ending sky and thought about the battle he had just won. Frieza was dead, Namek was gone, but Gohan and the others were safe. Even Vegeta.

'_Vegeta!' _The thought had Goku on his feet in a second. Memories of what transpired just hours ago flashed through his mind. He will never forget the look Vegeta had given him when he saw him as a Super Saiyan.

He had practically felt Vegeta's obsidian eyes slide over every inch of his skin until they finally met his teal ones. There was a flash of emotion across Vegeta's face that Goku had never seen before. Through the anger and hatred there was mourning, envy, and though no one would ever believe him, respect.

Vegeta was so unlike anyone he had ever met before. Most of Goku's friends had always backed down from the fight when things got too dangerous and let Goku fight on his own. But Vegeta was different. Even though the tyrant had shot him through the heart and killed him a few hours back, the fire in Vegeta's eyes was blazing fiercer than ever. Even after he acknowledged Goku's ascended state, Vegeta still refused to back down. Seconds before he had been transported back to Earth, he had tried letting off a blast at the Ice-jin.

That thought brought a smirk to Goku's face. Though his friends feared Vegeta very much, Goku felt drawn to him. He was angry sure, and spiteful at times, but he was proud. A true warrior who refused to give up until he had taken his last breath. He starred his enemy into the eye and never backed down, even when he knew he was beaten. Maybe that is what it was to be a true Saiyan.

"Uhhhh Goku?" King Kai asked. It was obvious the man before him was his student Son Goku, but the deep calculating look in his eye was something the god had never seen in the simple Saiyan. Goku shook himself out of his stupor. "What? Oh hey King Ki. Sorry I was uhhh… was just thinking." Goku tripped over his own words wondering why he had zoned out thinking about Vegeta.

"Right. You're probably wondering how you got here" King Kai replied. "Baba has made a request to see you at the check in station. She will explain everything. Best get a move on no wandering off and getting distracted Goku." And with that King Kai walked off.

Goku sighed. Sometimes he hated putting on his façade. He had learned as a young boy that people feared him because of his differences. His senses were a lot keener than the average humans. He could hear, see and smell, a lot better than anyone else. He was also smarter than they were. Learning things faster and solving problems with ease. Not to mention even as a child Goku was ten times stronger than any human adult he had ever come across besides his grandpa Gohan.

Whenever they went out together his Grandpa would tell him not to use his full strength in front of the adults. He had always hated having to hide who he really was, so he would get sad every time he was reminded. But his Grandpa always made him feel better. "Don't worry Goku, they just don't understand is all. Once they got to know you and saw what a nice happy young man you were, it wouldn't matter." Goku would beam up at his Gohan. Not fully reassured, but happy he at least had his Grandpa.

Goku made his way to the line of souls gathered outside of the station. It seemed to go on forever. He sighed as his stomach choose that moment to make it's presence known. 'Aw man, I'm starving! And this line is going to take forever.' He thought touching his hand to his stomach. He hoped the line would move quickly so he could find a way to get home to Chi Chi's cooking.

And then he remembered that Bulma had said she wanted to throw a party once they came back from Namek to celebrate their success with the dragon balls. Whenever Bulma threw one of her parties, she always made sure to orders tons of food!. His stomach roared in answer to his thoughts as his mouth began to water.

The line moved slowly as Goku moved with it, wondering what everyone was doing at the celebration back on Earth. He wondered how Vegeta was integrating to Earth. He hoped the others were being nice to him. He felt bad for Vegeta, after everything he had been through his whole life. He deserved to find peace on Earth where he could not under Frieza's rule.

The line kept moving until Goku finally came before King Yemma. "Ah back again so soon Son Goku?" The giant bellowed from behind his huge desk. "Hmm I don't seem to see your papers in here. How exactly did you die?" He said flipping through his large stack of paperwork."

Goku smiled his classic Son grin and rubbed at the back of his head. "Well uhh you see King Yemma, I didn't exactly die. To be honest I'm really not sure how I got here." His smiled widened as he saw the giant stare in disbelief. Yemma put his head in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on and he had an unusually large amount of souls to judge today.

Goku saw the giant losing his patience and remembered what King Ki had told him.  
"Oh right! King Kai said Baba would be waiting to explain everything to me at the check in station." He exclaimed embarrassed his stomach had distracted him so. "Oh Baba!" He screamed shaking the entire station. "I'm right here you bumbling old fool!" Snapped a rather high pitched old voice.

Goku turned and was face to face with Baba herself. "There you are Goku I have been waiting for you for nearly an hour! How dare you keep me waiting! Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?" Goku cringed away from her screams, hurting his advanced Saiyan hearing. _'And here I was thinking my ears were safe since Chi-Chi is on Earth. I don't know why everyone thinks they can just scream at me like I am some child!' _

Goku took a deep breath to reign in the bubbling anger inside and placed his signature grin on his face. "Sorry Baba, I was doing a little meditating out on the clouds. But I'm here now. What can I do to help you?" He said feigning happiness to help.

The old fortune teller looked around her as if checking to make sure all was safe. Her uneasiness made the hair on the back of Goku's neck rise in anticipation. "Not here Goku. I will discuss everything with you once we get to my office. Follow me." Baba turned, floating off quickly on her crystal ball.


	3. Unwanted History Lesson

_So because of the long wait I decided to give you another chapter! This one should clear a few things up…. And leave you plenty more questions to stew over while waiting for the next installment! _

_Another side note. I know the chapters have been rather short, but I assure you it will only remain that way for a few more chapters. I decided to break them down from their original larger form to keep things less complicated. That and to separate the many events taking place at once. Enjoy and please review!_

Goku hovered off the floor and sped off after Baba wondering what could be so important. Finally they made it to a small shack that sat hovering above the clouds. Baba twirled her fingers in the air and the knob turned opening the door. She disappeared inside as Goku landed on the doorstep. Something was trickling awareness to his Saiyan senses, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Cautiously he pushed the door open and slid inside. The room was small and seemed to be filled with books and scrolls. If Baba hadn't told him this was her office, he would have thought it a really old library of sorts. Candles dimly lit the room as he made his way to the center table upon which the old fortune teller had seated herself. She extended her hand and he seat in front of Goku pulled its self out for him.

"Please Goku, take a seat." Baba said, aware of how anxious this situation was making the Saiyan. As he sat she turned around and pulled something off of the desk behind her. It was silver and dome shaped. Goku recognized it as a really big cloche. He had seen them in the fancy restaurants Bulma had taken him to. They were used to keep the food warm and protected, but he had never seen one so big!

The quizzical look on Goku's face was almost comical to Baba. She placed the cloche in the center of the table muttered a few words under her breath and pulled it up, revealing plates and plates of steaming hot food. She heard the deep inhale Goku took through his nose and suddenly the table shook with ferocity as a loud animalistic growl resounded throughout the room. Goku didn't bother explaining the noise as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and began digging in. He took food from every plate and began filling his own till it nearly towered in front of him. The plates seemed to magically replenish the food he took within seconds.

As Goku stuffed his face Baba began to talk. "So while you are surely quiet, I will explain why you ended up here in other world." Goku paused long enough to slurp the noodles hanging from his mouth quickly past his lips and gave a sheepish nod. Trying hard to hide her disgust with his eating habits the fortune teller turned facing away from Goku.

"This story starts hundreds of years ago. Long ago the Kai's came across a great evil. His name was Hailer. He was the very first Ice-jin to attempt taking over the universe. The North, South, East and West Kai's sent their strongest of fighters to take on the Ice-Jin, but to no avail. Even Grand Kai was no match for Hailer." This caught Goku's attention and even slowed him in his eating, for he had heard he many great tales of Grand Kai and his might. A glimmer passed through Baba's knowing eyes. 'Perhaps this Saiyan is not as simple as he appears.' She thought as she continued on.

"The four Supreme Kai's that guarded over the quadrants of our universe met to try and come up with a plan to defeat the Ice-jin. The meeting is known in history as The First Desperation, for it was the first time since the dividing of quadrants that the Supreme Kai's had band together. During this meeting many suggestions were thrown about. Each one being turned down after realizing that Hailer was too strong or smart to find his end in such a way.

That is until the youngest of the Kai's, East Supreme Kai, made his voice heard for the first time that day. He told the other's of a race in his quadrant that had become more and more advanced throughout his years watching over them. They were a race of warriors, stronger and more resilient than any he had ever seen before. He told them how he watched this race take on the much smarter and more technologically advanced race that also inhabited the planet. But even though this warrior race was outwitted, they were never out willed. Their pride pushed them further and further until one full moon night, they gained an advantage that is slowly leading them to the brink of success."

Goku dropped his chopsticks. The sound drew Baba out of her story telling trance. She looked up and saw Goku with his head turned down, eye's hidden beneath his spiky hair. "This race of warriors the Supreme Kai of the East was referring to, were the Saiyans, weren't they?" He asked in a low mono tone. Never had Baba seen Goku carry himself with such an air of seriousness about him. "Yes." She answered softly. The old witch waited for Goku to say something else, but when he did no she decided to continue on. And as she did Goku somehow found himself surrounded with the image of the story.

"The other Kai's grew excited with this news. Sure that they had finally found their trump card. Until a voice in the background caused them all to hush. 'Why have you not made an appearance to these Saiyans and asked for their help in this battle already my child?' asked the Grand Supreme Kai as he stepped from the shadows of the door way.

East Supreme Kai stood and bowed his respect for his elder. "I was just getting to that mentor. The reason I have not already seized this opportunity is because I fear the darkness that dwells inside the hearts of many of the Saiyans. Though I would not go as far as to consider them evil, I fear that the idea of great power over the universe would corrupt them and spread through their race like wildfire." His words trailed off as their impact was made on his brothers and sister rulers. Yes, the Saiyans were strong and together they could help defeat this great evil, but they could also replace it with their own powerful rule.

They all patiently awaited judgment from their mentor, sure that he would know just what to do. Finally after what seemed like minutes turned to hours Grand Supreme Kai spoke. "My children, I will take this into consideration and tomorrow evening we will meet back here. By then I will have formed a plan and we will rid this universe of Hailer once and for all. You are dismissed." With his authority passed, the four Supreme Kai's stood and dispersed, all except for East Supreme Kai. "Child, walk with me." His mentor told him as he turned and headed down the lone corridor leading to his chambers.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached a large golden door. Grand Supreme Kai extended his arm as a pure white ball appeared in his palm. As if registering the elder's ki, the door clicked unlocked and opened its self.

They walked in and took a seat around a small glass table that shimmered like water. They remained silent until Grand Supreme finally spoke up. "I would like to share in your memories of these Saiyans. Will you show them to me?" he asked. A bit taken back by his request, Supreme Kai simply nodded. Grand Supreme Kai reached out an arm and placed his large palm to his student's forehead. The touch was electric and with it Supreme Kai felt his knowledge and observations transfer to his mentor. After a few seconds the elder pulled his hand away and starred into the shimmering table deep in thought.

Supreme Kai did not know what to make of this, so he sat anxiously awaiting the advice of his mentor. Just when he was nodding out, tired after a long day his elder spoke. "This table in front of us has long been passed down through the Grand Supreme Kai's of the past. Do you know anything of its significance?" He asked his child. Supreme Kai shook his head no. "This allows its user to take their knowledge and see into the future. Though the visions are not always clear, if you do not know how to use it correctly. I have seen what turning to the Saiyans will bring upon this universe and I must commend you in your hesitations. Such a brutal race will surely struggle between good and evil for many years to come."

At his words Supreme Kai sighed a bit down hearted. He had hoped this race would be reliable enough to be an asset them in their time of need. He was about to speak this when his elder interrupted him. "But I have seen many great things from these Saiyans. They are like any other race in this vast universe. Capable of both great and horrendous things. We will ask for their assistance, and in return offer ours. We will help them defeat this race they are at war with, the Tuffles, and set into motion a destiny for their people so great I could only hope to witness it in my lifetime. And for many years to come will we Kai's find a great ally in these Saiyans." The Elder Kai spoke with such conviction and wore a look of complete awe. Supreme Kai brightened hearing this from his mentor. He felt proud that a race of people under his watch would grow to assist the guardians many more times than this.

"Your story is flawed." Spoke Goku lulling Baba out of the trance she had placed them under to watch the past events play out. "What do you mean?" She asked amused with the look of contemplation on the Saiyans face. "Even if the Saiyans manage to help the Kai's defeat Hailer, they end up joining the Cold Empire only assisting in the onslaught of billions of people, entire races, and planets. They are savage murderers who stake too much in their pride and care only for their own benefit" His words were harsh and clipped, hatred clear in his voice.

This truly surprised Baba. She had never even thought Goku capable of hatred, even against his greatest of enemies, none the less his own race. "And what would you know of the Saiyans hmmm?" She asked intrigued by his sudden change in demeanor. "You have only met three others, and you yourself were raised as an Earthling. Surely you know better than to judge a people based on the actions of a few individuals Goku." She spoke softly and knowingly to the enraged Saiyan.

"Enough!" Goku bellowed as his ki spiked, black hair melting to gold. Burning black eyes shifting to teal. "I do not wish to hear more of this story Baba. I've had enough of these games! I am going to spar at King Kai's planet. I will be back later, and when I am you will tell me what it is you wanted my help with and I will help you and be on my way home. To Earth." He added with conviction. With that Goku flew in his Super Saiyan state right our Baba's front door. Baba sighed discontentedly as a hooded figure stepped from the shadows behind her. "I trust you heard all of that." She said and the figure nodded. "Ironic how so long ago you were convinced he was nothing like you." She spoke in riddles to the man as she walked to her front door and closed it shut.


	4. Treats, Tails, and Unexpected New Pals

_Hey everybody! So even though I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, I have gotten a LOT of messages about this fic so far and I have to say I am ecstatic! It seems I have left many questions that you are all dying to have answered! What made Vegeta want to take his life? How did Goku end up in Otherworld? How does Baba's story end? Why does Goku hold so much resentment towards the Saiyans? And who is this mysterious hooded stranger in Baba's house?! Well if you want to find out you'll have to keep reading! There is a lot of catching up to do in the two month gap from the first chapter and where we are now. So sit tight, enjoy the ride, and please please please lend me your reviews!_

It's been two weeks since the blue haired harpy had invited the prince to stay at Capsule Corp. and somehow he found it to be a place worse than Hell. He hated this infernal mud ball of a planet and cursed its pitiful and weak minded excuses for inhabitants. The Namekian's were also staying at the compound and their light hearted ki's only grated on the irate Saiyans nerves.

He was hostile with everyone he came across, and that was putting it nicely. The only presence he seemed to tolerate was the young half breed that came every day after school to play with the namekian younglings.

For some reason unknown to him Gohan showed him no fear. The easily shaken, unsure boy he had battled alongside on Namek apparently died there with his father, because the boy that approached him now in the garden of Capsule Corp was anything but.

"Hello Vegeta." He politely addressed the elder Saiyan before doing anything else upon arriving. This did not go unnoticed by the Prince. "I brought these for you from the bakery. They are a delicacy here on Earth and my favorite. Chocolate chip muffins" The boy said as he extended a small white box out to Vegeta. He smiled up at him with a grin reminiscent of his father's. Though this one did not seem as forced and fake. It seemed purely genuine.

Vegeta said nothing as he snatched the box from the half breed's hand. Opening it ungracefully he peered inside when he was hit with a warm, comforting aroma. With a little hesitation he reached in a pulled out a round brown dotted pastry. He brought it to his nose giving it a preliminary sniff before taking a cautious bite.

The Prince was unprepared for the barrage or sweetness that exploded in his mouth. Whatever these were, they reminded him of a treat his mother used to make for him back before his home planet was destroyed. He popped the rest into his mouth with a small smile. This seemed to please the younger Saiyan as his tail was now moving from side to side behind him in contentment.

'_Wait. Tail?!' _ Vegeta nearly dropped his new delicious treats as he starred at the fury appendage. Gohan saw Vegeta's surprised look and followed his line of vision to see what had the Prince so taken back. "Oh! Yeah, my tail grew back again. I think it might have been because of the salve my mother put on it last night. She was afraid it would scar and when I woke up this morning, there it was!" The boy beamed up at Vegeta.

The Prince remained silent as he watched the tail begin giving little loops and twirls with the boy's excitement as if it too was happy to be back. Even though it had only been a short time since the loss of his own, Vegeta could not help reminiscing on the feeling of having his tail. The extra balance it gave him, the feeling of the soft fur through his fingers when he was anxious.

Gohan seemed to notice the look of envy deep in Vegeta's eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. He forgot Vegeta too had lost his tail. And worse, the Prince had has his tail for twice as long as Gohan. '_Maybe if I help him get his tail back, he will trust me a little. I can't explain why, but I can't fight this desire to please him'_ The young saiyan thought.

"I can bring you some of the salve if you want Vegeta. Maybe it will work on you too?" At these words Vegeta was drawn out of his thoughts. He wondered briefly why the boy seemed to want to earn his good graces. But the longing for his tail out won his sense of unease. Still, unused to these gracious acts of kindness the Prince did not know how to respond. So he simply nodded and turned on his heel, heading towards the gravity chamber.

Gohan stood starring after him for a few seconds. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he wanted to become Vegeta's friend. He was curious about the other half of his blood, his non-human half. Ever since he had started school he learned right away just how different that half made him from other humans his age.

Try as he might he always felt like an outcast. He hadn't any real friends in school, and his only other friends were his father's. Except for Piccolo of course. So when he learned that Bulma had invited Vegeta to stay with her he decided he wanted to become his friend.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He had told Piccolo this morning of his plan, who at first, was not very thrilled about the idea. "He is dangerous Gohan, and evil despite his calmer demeanor since his revival. I do not trust him." The namekian warrior had warned him. The boy had simply smiled up at Piccolo. "That's what my mom said about you too at first Piccolo. But you're not bad anymore."

The words seemed to take Piccolo by surprise at first. He wanted to feel insulted. The boy thought he was no longer evil, no longer a threat? The nerve! Why he was dangerous, he was fearless, he was, he was… befriending his sworn enemies only son.

Piccolo heaved a deep sigh as he turned away from Gohan. The young saiyan was right. He was not the man he once was. And it was all due to Gohan's friendship. It had changed everything. Maybe he and the Prince of all Saiyans had more in common than he had first thought. If he could change, then who knows, maybe Vegeta could too. After all it had been two weeks and Vegeta had not killed a single human or namekian.

Piccolo turned back towards Gohan and nodded his silent approval. Gohan laughed with excitement, happy he had gotten Piccolo to see his side. He threw a fist into the air in his mirth. It was then that Piccolo felt something fuzzy wrap its self around his wrist. He starred down in shock as he realized it was Gohan's tail.

"Gohan!" His voice now stern caused the boy to stop his celebration immediately. "How did you get your tail back?" Piccolo asked with a serious look on his face. "The ointment my mom put on it helped it grow back. Isn't it great Piccolo?!" Gohan exclaimed as he brought his tail into his hands and to his face, nuzzling the warm soft fur against his cheek.

"No Gohan, it is _**not **_great. You know why you can't keep it. We're just going to have to cut it off again." He said as he reached his hand out to grab the boy by the tail. But before he could reach the appendage Gohan jumped back and bore his teeth at Piccolo's offending hand. The look of shock on Piccolo's face snapped Gohan out of it.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, I didn't mean it. I just don't want to lose it again, I love my tail!" The boy nearly whined as he pouted up at his mentor. "Vegeta knows how to control himself when he transforms, I was thinking about asking if he could teach me. That way I wouldn't have to get rid of it. Right?" Gohan asked, hope lining every word. Piccolo wanted nothing more than to chop off the tail and tell the boy to get over it but the look in Gohan's eyes stopped him. Grumbling to himself he finally let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But only if he agrees to teach you." Piccolo muttered. Gohan put his hand behind his head and grinned at his friend. "Gee thanks Piccolo!"

Gohan was drawn from his memories of his earlier conversation as he heard the hum of the gravity room whir to life. He had completely forgotten to ask Vegeta to teach him to control his Oozaru form! Before he could bring himself to walk towards the GR Gohan thought better of it. The muffins had warmed him up but he wasn't sure if that was going to be enough to convince Vegeta to help him.

'_I'll go get the salve and maybe tomorrow morning when he gets his tail back he will be in a good enough mood to agree!' _ Satisfied with his plan Gohan took off in the direction of his home on Mt Paozu with determination. He would win over Vegeta, become his friend, and get to keep his tail if he had anything to say about it!

**_Before you kill me I would just like to state that I know none of your questions were answered! I am aware of how evil that makes me but all in due time I swear! My next update won't be till at least a week from now but maybe some encouraging reviews might change my mind ;) So on that note, REVIEW!_**


	5. There Is Hope Yet

_Hey there! Enemiesuandi here. Sorry for the delayed update. Was going to wait just a few more days to post this chapter, but a review this morning (_jalfal) _lit a fire underneath me and I decided to post this up! What can I say I have a weak spot for reviews ^_^ This is the first chapter where we will hear from both Goku and Vegeta. Which means we are one step closer to the end of our 2 month gap!_

Goku furiously threw a barrage of punches and kicks through the air. From an on lookers point of view he might seem very focused, when really, he was anything but. He had sped over Snake Way in record time from Baba's office. His mind was churning out thoughts wildly after everything he had just over heard.

What really had him heated were Baba's last words to him before he left. What right did she think she have to chastise him for his opinions? What reason did he have to think anything good about his race? Of all the Saiyans he met, Vegeta was the only one he was even interested in getting to know. And he himself wasn't even entirely sure why that was.

Any sane person would have told Vegeta to leave and never return. The Prince might not have been as powerful as Frieza, but he was just as dangerous. Vegeta was a tactical fighter. He fought with precision and experience that Goku had never found in an enemy. The Prince's cunning was unrivaled; his will power alone was something Goku would always admire him for.

But damn if that arrogance of Vegeta's didn't make his blood boil sometimes! Who did he think he was anyway? Sure the man carried himself like true royalty. Sure he was a highly skilled war machine. Sure everything about Vegeta was lethal from the look in his eyes to his powerful yet nimble fingers. From his sharp wit to the even sharper canines in his pouty little mouth. Sure he was small and agile, with the body of a god. A god in tight and very revealing spandex…

Goku felt his face turn red as blood rushed to his cheeks. Body of a god? Did he really just think that?! He stopped his furious kata and slid slowly to the ground as he ran a hand through his hair, the untamable spikes surrounding his fingers as he let out a roar of frustration. He felt like he was losing it. Why was he thinking these thoughts about Vegeta? He had never considered another man this way before and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

All he knew was that he needed him. He needed to hear the Prince shouting at him mocking him into another fight. He needed to hear the insults he had become accustomed to from Vegeta. He needed the touch of the Princes body matching Goku blow for blow as only he could.

He let out a deep sigh as he thought about all of his frustrations. He pulled his hands into tight fists. Man what he wouldn't give for a good spar right about now! The wind changed suddenly and it carried a scent to Goku's nose that made him stand immediately. He took another deep breath in scenting the air trying to place the familiar smell. It was one he recently came across but where? Another deep breath. Ah! That's it! He had smelled it at Baba's. But it wasn't the witch woman's scent. So who's then? He remembered back to his visit and realized he had sensed another presence there in the room with them.

Goku put his hand to his chin deep in thought. Maybe what he felt had only been his ki fluctuating, but his nose did not lie. Someone else had been there. Someone smelling like cherries and cream. Wait, that was his own scent. How could someone smell just like him? It just wasn't possible! Maybe it was simply a trick of Baba's office? The place had just plain creeped him out to begin with.

Focusing once again at the matter on hand Goku calmed himself. "I know you are there. Whoever you are reveal yourself. I'm not in a good mood today." The normally reserved Saiyan growled out his warning. A chuckle of laughter was his only answer. But it was enough to give Goku the answers he needed. He turned to his right, where the sound had come from and saw a hooded figure step out from behind the tree.

"Are you truly not in a good mood? Or is it simply you're in no mood to "pretend" you're in a good mood?" The mysterious figure spoke, the voice was deep and rough, obviously belonging to a man. There was something else about the voice that struck Goku as oddly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. This only further frustrated the already wound up Saiyan. He let out a low warning growl as he sunk into a fighting stance.

"And exactly who are you to talk as if you know me?" The younger Saiyan ground out. This seemed to have the desired effect, because the figure grew eerily silent. After a few moments the man slowly approached Goku without fear. "You do not know me young one, but I know you better than you know yourself. You should respect your elders, has no one taught you that? But can I really blame you, having been raised without your parents. You still have many lessons to learn, Saiyan." The tone it was said reminded Goku of Vegeta. An almost mocking tone of voice that made the skin on the back of his neck crawl. Goku never liked being looked down upon and after years and years of taking insult after undeserved insult something inside him snapped.

"I have no parents." He ground out between grit teeth. "They were evil, cold-blooded murders who sent me away to fend for myself. Which is the only thing I would ever have to thank them for if I ever met them, because if it wasn't for them abandoning me I would have grown up to be a ruthless, brainless monster just like them."

It all happened too fast for Goku to see. At first the man had been quite a few yards in front of him, but suddenly as Goku spoke the last few words, the man had disappeared only to appear behind him locking his arms behind his back and overpowering him, rendering him helpless. "Your mother was NOT a murderer. She was a talented and beautiful warrior the likes of which you have NEVER seen. She might not have been the brightest Saiyan, but at least she knew never to speak of that which she knew NOTHING about!" The man breathed into his ear, voice dripping with rage and cruel intent.

Goku tried to buck his way out of the hold, but it was no use. The man tightened his vice like grip and the joints in Goku's arms threatened to break under the pressure if he struggled anymore. Realizing he had no choice but to relax Goku surrendered himself to the mysterious figure. Almost as if sensing the calm that came over the Saiyan the hooded figure released Goku from his hold and watched as the young man took a few steps back.

"Y-You knew my mother?" Goku asked, his voice now low and full of longing and doubt. The figure remained silent for quite some time before he finally sighed. "Yes. I knew her." He answered in riddles. Goku waited for the man to explain and when he did not, he grew frustrated once more. "You don't plan on telling me who you are, do you?" He growled out in contempt at the hooded figure. This sparked laughter in the mysterious man once more. "I will tell you what. If you can best me in a spar, then I will tell what you wish to know." The man chuckled. Before Goku could open his mouth to agree, the man spoke again. "But, if I win, you must listen to the rest of Baba's story with an open mind."

Goku felt a foreboding feeling build in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he knew how this would end, but he was never one to go down without a fight. The possibility of battle flooded his veins and soon the excitement won him over. He did not know much about this hooded figure but he knew this. The man was powerful. He would present a great challenge in a fight and the idea thrilled Goku. "Alright. I accept your challenge and its conditions." Goku shouted falling into a defensive stance.

-Back on Earth-

He was afraid. For the first time since the confirmation of Frieza's death, Vegeta was afraid. He growled frustrated with himself for feeling such weakness. What did it matter if it grew back or not? He had lived without it, and would be fine. Kakarrot had ascended to the legendary and he had gone for years without his tail. So really, what did it matter if he didn't get it back?

But it did matter to him damn it! He had grown up with his tail. It was an extension of his body! What was usually a Saiyans greatest weakness was not his. And his tail was almost as important to him as his pride. Almost.

He was lying in bed at Capsule Corp. The sun had just peaked through his balcony doors to wake him. He turned his head to the clock sitting on the nightstand next to him. It read 6:00am, plenty of time according to the white tube of salve the half breed boy had given him last night.

Gohan had showed up just as Vegeta was leaving the GR last night. Actually the Prince had felt the boy arrive an hour ago but did not make a move to see what he wanted. Instead he figured if he waited long enough the boy would give up and simply leave. But to the Prince's surprise he hadn't.

Vegeta had tried to ignore the fluctuating ki sitting outside of the gravity room, but found its constant spiking distracting. He could tell from the spikes that the half breed was both excited and anxious about something, so after an hour of pondering and lost concentration Vegeta simply gave in, grabbed a towel to throw around his neck and shut down the GR.

Gohan stood as the doors opened revealing a rather worn out Vegeta. He was covered in a slight sheen of sweat that covered the entirety of his shirtless body. Upon seeing Vegeta, Gohan stood bowing low in respect. "Sorry to bother you Vegeta, but I brought that salve I was talking about earlier. If you put it on tonight, your tail _should _be back in the morning." The boy grinned up at the Prince. Vegeta nodded and held his hand out towards the younger saiyan. The half breed handed over the tube and Vegeta gripped it tightly in his hand. This was a chance for him to get part of his life back. His tail was a part of who he was as a Saiyan and he could not help but being excited at the prospects of having it return.

The clearing of the young boys throat brought Vegeta's attention back to Gohan. The boys tail was twitching and dipping low to the ground in half submission. The Prince could tell something was bothering the younger Saiyan. "Speak boy. What is the matter?" This seemed to bring Gohan out of his thoughts. "Well Vegeta, since I am helping you get your tail back, I was wondering if you might help me with something in return..." The boy trailed off hoping the Prince would not explode at him.

Vegeta stiffened at the boys words. Truthfully his pride jumped at the opportunity to return the favor. He did not like feeling indebted to others. It was a discomfort that greatly imposed upon his honor as a Prince. Though normally he would simply take what he wanted to avoid the debt, Vegeta found himself unable to threaten the only person with Saiyan blood left alive other than himself. His last remaining subject. With a sigh Vegeta looked down at Gohan. "Name your price boy."

Gohan could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Well you see, Piccolo said that if I cannot learn how to control my Oozaru form that he will have to cut my tail off again. And I know I haven't had my tail for as long as you have, but I am really fond of it. So I was hoping that you might teach me how to control it."

To say the Prince was taken back would be an understatement. On his home world, it fell on the shoulders of the father to teach his children to control their inner beasts during a full moon. Though Gohan did not know it, what he asked of his Prince was really a great honor. To be asked by a young Saiyan for guidance in training was a promise that the Prince would forever have to uphold. It meant that Vegeta would be accepting responsibility over Gohan's development as both a warrior and a Saiyan. To his surprise, the thought actually brought a smile to his face. "Alright boy, I will assist you, though I assure you my training will not be easy. But if you can endure it and embrace your heritage I can promise you power the likes of which you have never known"

Gohan beamed up at him for a moment before composing himself. Taking another deep bow, this time in gratitude Gohan made his Prince a promise. "I swear to you Vegeta, I will make you proud." The words echoed in Vegeta's head as he nodded his approval. "The full moon cycle begins in two days. We start tomorrow on the night of the Kao Moon, which means nearly full in Saiyan boy. Your mother has high expectations of your studies, as do I. As of now your Saiyan heritage is the most important lesson. Understood?" The boy stood firm and serious before him. "Yes, Prince Vegeta." "Good. Be here tomorrow at 6pm. And do NOT eat lunch or dinner before you arrive." A smirk made its way on to the Prince's face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

After running through last night's conversation Vegeta decided to face his fear. He would not let it get to him if his tail had not returned, and he would still teach the boy of his Saiyan background. With one last whisper of hope Vegeta rolled out of bed bumping into the nightstand slightly, causing his Royal Crest which had taken up residence there to begin it's decent to the floor. Before Vegeta could react, the medal hung suspended in the air, saved by a fury appendage. Pride blossomed in Vegeta's chest. It would seem his worries were for nothing, as he took his tail in his gloved hands and began to stroke the soft fur.

Tonight he would put his subject's skills to the test. And Gohan would see firsthand why every Saiyan held their tail with great pride. Tonight the boy would take his first step into man hood and Vegeta would be his mentor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Otherworld~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baba sat in her office, currently keeping tabs on her two most recent subjects of interest. One was starting to embrace his own heritage even if he was not aware. Giving in to his instincts and responding as a true Saiyan would. Maybe the wise man was right, maybe there is still hope for him yet. She smiled at her thoughts. Goku had no idea what he was in for.

The other was slowly but surely straying away from his old life of darkness and well on his way down a path of redemption. She knew deep inside that there was hope for Vegeta. When Goku's spirit bomb did not destroy him, Baba knew there was a pureness to the Prince. It was simply covered in the hatred and darkness from his past. She knew if he could simply find it in himself, he would achieve the greatness he really WAS destined for. He just needed a little illumination. A light to guide him, to help him embrace his darkness, rather than feed it.

"What a beautiful way to think of it. If only Vegeta could think of it that way" Came a calm almost surreal voice. Baba need not turn to know who had suddenly appeared in her office. "Did no one teach you it is impolite to listen in on other peoples thoughts."

Her guest merely chuckled. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Surely you did not come all this way to peek inside of my mind?" The fortune teller asked, turning her full attention to her guest. "You'd be correct. I decided when the fight is over that I will be the one to approach Goku and finish telling him the story. It is only fitting he should hear it from me, after all, I was there."

_So I know some of you are going to message me and yell again, but BEFORE you do please understand this! The answers to nearly all of your questions are merely a chapter away! And I will give a sneak peak to the first reviewer to correctly guess the identity of our hooded figure! _

_Why does Goku have a bad feeling? Will he be able to defeat this mysterious man and gain the answers he seeks?_

_What does Vegeta have in store for Gohan? Will the Prince be able to help the young boy master his transformation, or will he have to be the one to remove his tail?_

_Who is this being that has appeared to Baba and what do they have in store for Goku?_

_Find out in the next chapter! Until then please review!_


End file.
